Não Pense nem por um segundo que você é
by Mandy Evans
Summary: Um dia Amos Diggory aprontou com Lily Evans mas o que aconteceria se a ruivinha aprontasse uma das boas?Songfic de Irreplaceable BeyoncéHomenagem a Bia e a Laura... não cheguei conhecer elas mas elas são especiais pra mim!


**Não pense nem por um segundo que você é insubstituível (AD/LE/JP)**

Lilian Evans estava super feliz... com a sua idéia antiquada de "James Potter não presta" bem longe de sua cabeça, Lilian tinha conseguido um amigo e um grande confidente que aguentava horas lilian falando de Amos Diggory, mas ela não sabia da última fofoca...

-Lily... eu não sei devia te contar mas...

-Fala logo, James, não tá vendo que eu anseio ir ao banheiro?

-O Amos... bom... ele...

-O que que houve com o Amos???? ai deus! o que houve com ele???!!!!

-ele... bom... ele... ELE TÁ NAMORANDO COM UMA MENINA DA LUFA-LUFA! pronto... falei...

Lilian parou bruscamente, os olhos verdes olhavam os de James achando que ele estava brincando. Mas ao ver que o seu amigo NÃO tava brincando, tirou uma conclusão...

-Me mostre então!-disse Lilian antes de ser puxada pela mão fortemente pelo amigo, que quase se desequilibrando, olhou nos olhos castanhos dele e perguntou:-Onde você tá me levando?

-Pra algum lugar que você possa ver os dois juntos e deixar de ser uma mula teimosa!-disse James bufando puxando a garota pra fora da sala comunal e não demorou muito e chegaram ao caminho onde chega ao salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

-Deixa de ser um burro teimoso? o Amos me ama MUITO pra me trair com qualquer uma...

Mas antes que pudesse falar, tcham tcham tcham... Amos Diggory apareceu abraçado a Sophie Clark (uma "amiguinha" dele)...

-Está vendo, mula teimosa? eu disse, não disse? eu disse que você iria se arrepender mas você lá me escuta?-disse um james morto de raiva

Lilian apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse bem baixinho:

-Vamos...

James não escutou mas nem precisou dizer nada, porque Lilian o puxou violentamente e fez questão de esbarrar no casalzinho lufa-lufano...

-EI SEUS GRIFINÓRIOS CEGOS!-gritou Amos

-SOU MESMO UMA GRIFINÓRIA CEGA E BURRA, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SERVIA PRA ME AMAR! VAMOS EMBORA JAMES, ESSE AÍ ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO O MEU DIA!- disse lily gritando fazendo todos ali se assustarem...

-Lily... eu não sabia que você era...você...-disse um Amos mentiroso

-Eu sei que não sabia mas agora voce já sabe...-Lily pegou o gancho e agarrou James o beijando de um jeito que deu muita i-n-v-e-j-a ao Amos...

James ficou surpreso com a atitude de Lily, mas logo reconheceu o que era pra fazer e tambem a beijou...

-mas olhe só isso, Sophie, a outra ae pede fidelidade-disse amos já abraçando a garota-mas fica beijando esse ae...

-Amos, você não me contou que gostava de outra...-disse sophie se assustando

Depois de um beijo cinematográfico DAQUELES James e Lilian pararam de se beijar com as bocas MUUUUUITO vermelhas, Lilian sorriu em direção a Amos...

-Eu ouvi uma canção perfeita pra você, Amos, ela se chama beyoncé...quer que eu a cante?

-Cante se tiver coragem!-Amos a desafiou e Lilian se preparou pra cantar...

**To the left, To the left**

**To the left, To the left**

**To the left to the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**in the closet, yes thats my stuff**

**yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch (don't touch)**

**And Keep on talking that mess, that fine**

**Could you walk and talk at the same time?**

**and- it's my name thats on the bag**

**So go move your bags, let me call you a cab**

**Standin in the front yard, telling me**

**how i'm such a fool, talking 'bout**

**how I'll never ever find a man like you**

**you got me twisted**

**you must not know about me**

**you must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**you must not know about me**

**you must not know about me**

**i'll have another you by tomorrow**

**so don't ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**you're irreplaceable**

**so go ahead and get grown**

**call up that chick, and see if shes home**

**oops i bet you thought, that I didn't know**

**What did you think I was putting you out for?**

**because you was untrue**

**rolling around in the car that I bought you**

**baby, drop them keys**

**hurry up, before your taxi leaves**

**Standing inthe front yard, telling me**

**how I'm such a fool, talking 'bout**

**how I'll never ever find a man like you**

**you got me twisted**

**you must not know about me**

**you must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**you must not know about me**

**you must not know about me**

**I'll have another you by tomorrow**

**so don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**you're irreplaceable**

**So since i'm not your everything**

**how about I be nothing? nothing at all to you**

**baby i won't shed a tear for you**

**I won't lose a wink of sleep**

**cause the truth of the matter is**

**replacing you is so easy**

**To the left to the left**

**to the left to the left**

**mmmmmm**

**to the left to the left**

**everything you own in the box to the left**

**to the left to the left**

**don't you ever for a second get to thinking**

**you're irreplaceable**

**you must not know about me**

**you must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**you must not know about me**

**you must not know about me**

**i'll have another you by tomorrow**

**so don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**you must know about me**

**you must know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**You can pack all you things- we're finished**

**cause you made your bed now lay in it**

**Icould have another you by tomorrow**

**don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**you're irreplaceable**

-Ufa amore... cansei-disse lily virando pra James -Agora vamos embora?

-Vá na frente... amor...-disse James sorrindo- e você vai ver se fizer Lily escorrer mais uma lágrima por você, desgraçado!

-Jaaaamessss- Lily abraçou ele e eles foram andando

Chegando no salão comunal, Lilian tirou o diário e escreveu toda história do dia

James, com ciúmes, roubou o diário e beijou ela com todo o amor...

Fim

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sei que ficou um pouquinho longa mas não me matem tá? é a minha primeira fanfic... (primeira terminada, quis dizer)


End file.
